Cliche Beginnings With Somewhat Happy Endings
by DoingTheUnstuck
Summary: DISCONTINUED. What happens when Bella is pregnant? What if it's Edward? But what if he broke her heart? Throw Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie in, and you've got something so cliche and cheesy that it just might work.


Alright so I know this is gonna be totally cliché but I could not get it out of my mind. It just kept nagging at me until I wrote it down. Yes, Bella will be pregnant. Yes, it is very cliché. But believe me, no one is a vampire in this one. Just a little note though before I get started:

_Bella is Rosalie and Jasper's cousin. Their dads were brothers and blah blah. Her parents died and she was left to her aunt and uncle (aka Rosalie and Jasper's parents). Bella and Edward were going out and were completely and totally in love until -gasp- he was found kissing his ex—LAUREN. Yes, I know everyone hates Lauren, but he went out with her on a dare. Anyway, Lauren wanted to get revenge on him and break him and Bella up so she attacked him while she knew he was meeting Bella somewhere. Bella saw of course and blah blah tear tear, they broke up. _I won't bore you much longer with this background crap, so here goes the story! Enjoyyyy.

-Millie

* * *

"Oh shit." I stared in shock at the little piece of plastic in my hands. I sat like that four a couple of minutes, frozen in my own surprise. Finally, the shrill ring of my phone broke through the thick silence. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I said, trying to hide the distraction in my voice. "Isabella Marie Hale! Do you know how worried you made me? I've been texting you for fifteen minutes straight! You better have a good explanation!" Crap. That caught me. What was I gonna tell her? The truth? Well...she is my best friend. "Alice....I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." I was met with silence. And then it came.

Alice's loud shriek broke through the phone. Then, a series of "Oh my god" and then an "I'm coming over!" And with that, she hung up.

I sighed and got up. I looked out the window to see Alice scurrying across our conjoint yards with a frantic expression. As I cleaned up the bathroom, I heard the door open. I yelled down that I would be there in a minute. She responded with a cheerful 'name it after me!' at which, I snorted at.

I walked down the stairs and was immediately bombarded with questions "How? When are you due? Are you gonna keep it? I better be the godmother and..." I tuned her out as she rambled on and on. And then I realized she hadn't asked the obvious.

"Wait Alice. Aren't you gonna ask who's it is?" Alice stopped her rambling and stared at me weirdly. "Bella, I already know who's it is. It's pretty obvious." I could tell my look was questioning because she said, "Two months ago you lost your virginity." I could feel the blood running to my cheeks. Alice smiled and went on. **(A/N: Be prepared to pee yourself. This is the best line EVER.)** "Yes, I know. Believe me. You may think Edward's room is completely sound proof, but if you're loud enough, sound can break through."

By now, I was a tomato. Alice always knew how to get a reaction out of me. Her eyes softened as she noticed my distress. "Don't worry. We'll get through this. Me you and Rose. And if they're lucky, the boys as well." I smiled at her optimistic look on things. "Thanks Ali." She beamed at me. And then came the sigh.

"Does mommy and daddy know?" I rolled my eyes. "My mother has been pregnant two times before. I'm pretty sure she picked up on my weird behavior before I even did." Alice smiled. "Alright, then we don't need to worry about telling them. And I'm pretty sure my mom and dad won't flip. They're peaceful people. I can work on Jazz...Rose shouldn't be too hard...Edward is well Edward. And Emmett..."

I groaned. If I knew Emmett, he would be cracking sex jokes right off the bat. Alice's twinkling laugh filled the air. "I'm pretty sure Emmett will be too scared of your hormones to do that." She followed me as I walked into the kitchen. Leftovers for dinner. Delish. I opened the fridge and looked at last night's dinner. "Are you staying to eat?" Alice nodded. Great. An excuse to order out. "Pizza?" She shrugged.

"Whatever you want. You're eating for two now. And if it takes after it's daddy, then you better order the largest size." I snorted and rolled my eyes. Like my brother and Emmett, Edward was a bottomless pit. I swear those three could eat a whole kitchen in a matter of minutes. I called out for the pizza. "How long?" Alice asked. "Twenty frickin minutes." She giggled.

"I guess the hormones are already kicking in." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Whatever." For the next twenty minutes or so, we talked about the usual. School/town gossip, relationships, and my 'out of season' wardrobe. After what seemed like forever, there was a knock on the door. "Yes!" I screamed and bolted for the door. When I opened it, however, it was not what I expected--or wanted.

Standing there, with a frantic look on his face, was Edward.

* * *

Haha! Success! First chapter doneeee! I will try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can. But for now, REVIEW!


End file.
